Thoughts of You
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: Naruto can not get a certain raven out of his head. What if the raven is the reason he can't? Warning: Yaoi, shonen-ai!
1. The Thoughts

_**I finally took a shot at the famous SasuNaru stories and I have just one thing to admit. This is not a pairing I normally look at. However, I feel the need to put a little something towards the pairing. **_

_**I do not own Naruto and this is strictly a fan-made story. Nonetheless, enjoy.**_

_**__________________**_

The sun shone into the depths of the blonde's soul, as he stared directly at the almost white orb. He had been sitting outside for a few hours now, drifting into his own world. He did that often, seeming as how he was stuck with nothing to do. It wasn't that he wanted something to do rather than he would have appreciated a little bit of company.

A scratching noise came from behind him, and he expected to see that smug grin and those raven locks. Perhaps even hear 'dobe,' yet, when he whirled around it was only a black rabbit. When it noticed the blond looking at it, it crouched down, peering at him with little black eyes. Normally, he only thought of the Uchiha when he was looking at a black cat, this time the hesitant bunny brought the other male to mind. _Quit thinking about him, Uzumaki. Now. So...pretty he was though. Dammit. _Another voice cut through his thoughts as well.

_Does my kit have a bit of a crush on the pretty Uchiha boy that left him all alone?_

_Get lost, Kyuu-chan. _He smiled at the large fox mentally, and a smile just happened to crack on his physical lips.

So what if he wanted to find Sasuke? They were best friends and all, how could he just leave him?

_You wish you were more._ The sing song voice the fox used was a little frightening, especially sing he did not know the meaning of a tune.

_I can not just leave him with that snakey, tonguey, creepy... thingy. _He could hear the fox laughing on the inside, and knew it was time to block all other rude comments that he knew would come, or worse, songs.

The blond pushed himself off the ground, yawning. Perhaps he needed a nap, well, after the need for ramen. He strolled into the village, receiving glances as he waved. People finally had gotten the idea now, and began waving back. It had taken them long enough to do so, but he did not mind. As long as he was finally getting a response rather than a cold shoulder. He felt kind of wanted when another hand shot up to reply to his own friendly gesture.

Once he reached his apartment, he jumped through the window. No, he did not like taking doors and was now stuck to the idea of traveling through windows. Unless of course he had to go into someone's house; someone he did not know. Once inside, he quickly stripped himself to his orange boxers and placed his night cap on his head. Usually he would go out for ramen, but today he just wanted to get home.

He would not tell anyone his reason, but he was tired of seeing the teme everywhere he looked. Hell, he looked in the mirror and saw Sasuke lately. Almost as if the raven was part of himself; the thought startled him to dropping the pan he was retrieving from the cabinet. The sound of the glass pulled him from his unrealistic thoughts; or were they? He would worry about that later. For now, he had glass circling his feet. His bare feet. He could feel his eyes twitching when he looked down and saw the blood trickling from his finger.

_Like his eyes..._ His thoughts paused. _Fuck you brain. _

He sighed, placing his bleeding finger into his mouth. He looked around the room, trying to locate his broom and dustpan. Once his vision settled on the stick in the corner, he hopped over the little glistening demons on the floor. Grabbing the broom, he walked to his mess. He took his time, until he had a small heap of glass on the floor. Then he took the dustpan off the side of the broom and quickly swept the remains of his pot into the flat object, and discarded all of it in the trashcan. Just to make sure all the glass was gone, he took the broom once more, and swept that area underneath the rug near his sink. Satisfied with his work, he proceeded once more to gathering the things needed for his ramen.

Once the noodles were in the pan, he left the room. He needed to study his new technique and did not want to break anything. He would do it in his room! Nothing was too valuable in there. Well, except the glass objects, pictures, and gifts from other people. OK, maybe he should go outside; or wait until later. Not wanting to dress himself once more, he decided for the latter. Later would be a good enough decision. He was not in a hurry, too much. He did set a deadline for himself but he usually never met those. It was not because he did not meet his own goals but that he was never good with deadlines.

After a few more minutes of staring into his bedroom door, he ran back into the kitchen. The objects in the pan were boiling and almost overspilling. He quickly cut off the stove and grabbed a bowl from another cabinet. This time he carefully ladled the contents into the ceramic bowl. At that moment he made a mental note to himself. _Make sure to buy plastic objects for kitchen._ He was so tired of breaking the things needed to eat. This week alone he'd broken the pot, two bowls, and melted a spoon!

It only took him all of two minutes to slurp all of the contents from his bowl. When he finished, he smacked his lips together and rubbed his stomach; he was now content and full. He grinned and laid the bowl in the sink, running back up the stairs. First he would take a bath and then go to sleep. He was lacking sleep this week, and kept falling asleep while training. Not wanting people to begin asking unnecessary questions, he decided to hit the sack early tonight.

He took a bath that took about ten minutes before jumping out and bounding back into his room with his headband in hand. Looking down, he noticed he had discarded his boxers along the way and now needed a replacement. He opened a drawer, and pulled a pair of multiple orange boxers out. He pulled them onto himself on his way to the bed. He hung his headband above his resting place, and pulled his nightcap back on. Moments after snuggling into the pillow, he felt as if he was forgetting something.

In barely a whisper, he said, "'Night, teme."

A smirk crossed the raven's features as his white shirt billowed with the breeze. Oh yes, he had heard that little remark and would never forget the innocence it was said with. He had been sitting outside of Naruto's room for quite some time now and was satisfied of all he had seen and heard.

Standing, he decided it was time to take his leave. Before he left, he cast his glance over his shoulder. "Goodnight, dobe."

_**-Alright, people! Let me know what you think and I may give you lemon. Besides, Sasuke needs more airtime, right? **_

_**Well, if you want to see him, review! **_

_**3 Madz**_


	2. The Action

_**Chapter 2 finally! Sorry to all of you that waited. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I suck at this intro thingy....so I will cut to the chase.**_

_**I do not own Naruto and this is strictly fanmade. **_

_**On with the story. **_

_**______________**_

The raven stood, looking into the mirror, he had been watching the cause of his daydreaming all night. All of the watching, just to hear his name come from those supple lips. A sigh escaped through his parted lips, and a pale hand ran through dark locks.

He was in a bind, not knowing which part of himself to listen to. Would he listen to the part of him screaming to go sweep the dobe off his stupid feet or sit by and wait for the blond? Tomorrow would have to be the day he made up his mind, because that was the day he was going back. Back to Konaha, back to home, back to him.

The decision was not made up by him to go to Konaha, but the snake of a sanin. Sasuke had received his orders from the man himself and could not find it in him to say no. Of course, he did not entirely not want to go to Konaha, it was just he did not want to regret his decision later. _Well, regardless of what I do, the dobe will come with me. That I am sure of. _He smirked to himself, but then the sound of the door creaking open killed the smirk.

"Sasuke, I do think you should come out of your room more often; not just for training. It's bad for your health." The other pushed up his glasses.

"Get lost, Kabuto. I am busy and your presence annoys me to no end." He waved his elder away, yet knew it would not work.

He could sense the other male sitting down, and decided the sooner he gave the medic his attention the sooner he would get lost.

"You do know tomorrow," A pause, "tomorrow we go back to Konaha. Of course you do. The thing is that I am still not sure where your loyalty lies. I do have an idea as to how I can find that out though."

Sasuke, now uninterested with where the conversation was going, only turned away from the medic. _He sure does know how to waste someone's time. _

"I will see you tomorrow, Kabuto. I will prove it to you then." With that said, Sasuke swept from the room.

_Training, I will train and in the meantime I shall make up my mind. _

The blond sat atop the Hokage Tower, looking at the people below. They were all happy, unlike his state. He was torn once more, just like his earlier years. At those times it was whether to go after Sasuke or to kill Sasuke. Now, however, he was not sure whether to go after him or forget him. The only thing is he did not know if he could indeed forget the other male.

_You and I both know you can't, kit._

_Can I think on my own, fox?_

_I doubt that....you are welcome to try however._

Naruto sighed, hating that demon at the moment. He had to admit he was dreadfully tired, once again. That one night sleep did nothing to help him. Today, once again, he fell asleep while training. This day, of all others, not only did Sakura ask questions, Sai did as well. He did not have a problem with Sakura asking questions, but Sai, well, he was always too close for comfort.

He jumped from the tower just as the sun was setting; that was when he heard the screams. There was a shift in the village, and he was at a loss. _What the he-?_He had looked up to Hokage Mountain, and that's when his thoughts, mind, body and heart stopped. He was frozen, held by red eyes. Blood red, beautiful eyes; they were staring at him.

The raven haired man, before his eyes, took a millisecond before reaching his side. He had not seen him move and could not move himself. It had been so long, and they had to meet like this. With his best friend attacking his people. His decision just grew. He now had Sasuke by his side, but would he take the chance? He was not sure if he could betray all of the village like that though. Just for that one person, his precious one.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke had gotten closer during Naruto's musings to himself. He then lent in towards Naruto, both oblivious to the killing happening behind them.

"Follow me, dobe. If you dare." He smirked, and just like he had come, he was gone. He had vanished, but Naruto knew he was not in the village. When he saw that smirk on those features, he knew he had to follow. If he chose not to, Sasuke, the Sasuke he knew, would be lost to him forever.

_I'll go. _

_Duh._

_I swear...._

Naruto grumbled on the outside, ready to hit the annoying demon. If only he could hit that sarcastic thing, just once. Was that too much to ask? No, and how he wanted to. He was there with Sasuke within a minute. He knew it, the bastard was outside the gate; waiting for him. Naruto opened his mouth, just to have Sasuke raise his hand for silence.

"Before you say anything dobe, I must have you listen to what I have to say." He paused, shifting his katana over his shoulder, "Tonight is the night I leave all of my past behind. Orochimaru, Itachi and the village. The thing is I can not leave....you. That is evident now, if you listen closely. I will leave regardless, but I would like to have you as my companion, if you would take that position once more. I do not have the time to give you a long time to answer. You only have about ten or so minutes. I will now go back to battle and you will stay out here. When I return I need an answer."

Just as the blond opened his mouth with a question on his lips, Sasuke vanished.

He did not know whether he wanted to leave the village along with the raven. He had multiple questions that Sasuke had yet to answer. What if this backfired and he could not stay with Sasuke? What would Orochimaru do once he found out? Would they have enough time to get out?

All of that did not matter though, and at that moment, Naruto knew his answer. He had known it before Sasuke had even told him that he was leaving that snake bastard. This was his chance to save the one he loved, and he would take it no matter what was in their way. He did not care about what was down the road, as long as Sasuke would be with him. Yes, he would go and he would go without regret.

When Sasuke returned, only a few moments later, Naruto held up a hand for the other to shut it. "I will go. Now, I do not need to pack. Let's just....them it all."

Sasuke had also known what Naruto's answer would be and nodded his head. "Now. Try to keep up."

Naruto smirked then, knowing then that it was the right decision, even though he did not know what was in store for them, or even himself, but he knew they would protect one another from the village, Orochimaru and the dreaded Itachi.

_**-Now....you guys have to motivate me for this. . I am not motivated in the slightest to continue this one. However, if you like it...I shall continue.**_

_**Review and you shall receive. **_

_**3Madz**_


	3. The Temperature

_**It has been an atrocious while but I thought this would be the chapter in which I decide whether to continue with the story and where it is headed. If my expectations for the reviews are met, I will continue and if not I shall discontinue this one and start on another that has been lurking in my mind. **_

_**I hope you have all had a wonderful year (has it really been that long? Dx) and that all is well. I have no excuse for my absence, but I can blame it on my own laziness. Sorry to all of you. **_

_**I hope you enjoy the story and that you have not lost interest. With that all said, enojy. **_

Ghostly pale fingers caressed the tender note with utter distaste. If the boy wanted to play with him like a toy he knew damn well how to play back. Opening slim lips, a darting tongue sucked the note into his bowels. He knew to keep it close, making sure to never forget the adolescent's insolence.

_The little bitch will pay dearly for his mistakes. _

Walking into his humble abode only one thought flashed through his mind. _The blonde idiot boy, yes, that is where I will most definitely find him. _He was satisfied with his deduction with the situation but it bothered him that his raven had flown into the fox's mouth. He recalled the way the boy tasted and knew instantly that it would be difficult to pry him from that wretched mouth. A sly smirk flew to his lips as his ears perked to the noises from behind.

The silence was broken by heels upon marble. _What a headache. _Turning his burning eyes upon the intruder, he crossed his arms.

"Sir, I have information on his whereabouts." Maybe the silver shithead was good for something.

A smirk sprouted once more, "Prepare my things."

His eyes glazed over they took in the sight of the beautiful backside. Such a delicate and tender figure, but for one thing. A gash was on the pale skin, just above the hip. However, the eroded skin just helped to highlight the beauty that was the raven. His muscles were sculpted as if from the gods, not too prominent but enough to accent his curves even the better. The water he was standing under cascaded around his figure, sliding into private places that he wished he could li-...

"Like what you see dobe?"

His blue eyes darted, meeting the blazing passion of blood red. Oh how those eyes could rival any ember of any color. He could not deny his stares because of his dry mouth. He felt his tongue move over equally dry lips to no avail. He was left speechless as the raven swayed his lovely hips over to him. A finger lifted his eyes from the protruding hips, forcing them to meet those enchanting eyes once more.

He knelt over, his breath ghosting over the blonde's exposed shoulder. A shudder racked through his body. "I will take that as a yes." A quirky grin passed the pale one's lips, making the fox narrow his eyes.

"L-listen here bastard." He cleared his throat and found his voice, "I am not here for you to toy with. I will not be treated as such. Now...quit looking down at me."

He rose to his feet, reaching the eye level of the cocky Uchiha. He would not let Sasuke have the last laugh this time, and rose to the occasion.

Walking around the teme, he settled his own bosy under the spewing water. Regret poured through his body faster than the water could hit him. That is when he knew the Uchiha was a snake, the water may have looked nice sliding off of Sasuke, but it was damn cold!

He forced himself not to shiver, he would not let the other see him in any kind of state that could be mistaken for weakness. He felt the young snake's eyes on him, mapping out his body. He could practically hear the vicious, threatening rattle that Sasuke would emit. If he was a true snake. The thought of Sasuke as a snake made Naruto chuckle.

His chuckle died short as another slithered into his ear. Not making one sound, Sasuke had made his way behind him. He was so close that his body heat provided comfort from the freezing waters. The blonde moved to the others chest seeking that warmth.

"Your hairs are standing on ends." He could hear the smirk in the raven's words. "I wonder what could have caused that. Could it have been the water?" He placed his hand on the blonde's back. "Could it have been the wind?" His hand slipped to caress a hip. "Or could it have been me?" His hand landed in front of Naruto's zipper.

Naruto knew he was waiting for an answer, but he was determined to not give him one. "I don't think it's any of those. It could be..." Sasuke's hand had dipped just below the hem of Naruto's pants to caress the expanse of skin that was the blonde's hip. The long fingers were so close to his most secret place that he quivered. If only those devilish fingers were another inch closer.

Sasuke pulled him from beneath the water, trailing soft kisses along his shoulder blade. If he was such an ass why was his touch so sweet, so supple? Naruto was lost in the touches that Sasuke administered on his body. He placed his hand over Sasuke's stray, licking it for encouragement. The Uchiha's response was to catch the blondes hips and drag him to the grassy carpet below them.

Of all the times he had seen the raven haired boy he had never seen him as gorgeous as he was now. His hair was stick stuck to his face from his previous shower, his shirt discarded somewhere that seemed like years away, and the beautiful black eyes that looked like spheres of lusty onyx. He continued his way down Naruto's body, leaving his saliva as a marking as a placeholder. When the wind blew over the fluids and water that clung to Naruto's body, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's torso to pull him closer.

Looking towards the sky he tried to focus on something other than the last time he had seen Sasuke in this light. The stars dulled in comparison to the fiend smothering his heart. Eyes drifting back to the actions his body was receiving, he saw Sasuke's tongue flick around his navel and delve into it in exploration.

He could tell his waiting would not end in despair when he caught the look in Sasuke's eyes. His doubt disappeared and he knew only one thing. _He needs me as much as I need him. _The thought alone made Naruto smile and he sat up to pull the Uchiha up for a kiss that forced him into shock. He was not letting go of him this time, and would make sure Sasuke would have a night he would never forget.

His hands parted, one hand slid to the back of the raven's head and the other landed in his pants. _This time I will make him mine. _

_**Remember to review if you want it continued! **_

_**Love, Madz**_


End file.
